leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Lost Marbles/Seles, the Shooting Star
Seles, the Shooting Star is a custom champion designed for League of Legends by me. Also see http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=4743354 for more information about Seles, including concept art as drawn by Elphrihaim. Abilities Seles fires a red spark of celestial energy in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = Seles may recast Redshift once mid-flight to alter its trajectory towards her cursor's current location, increasing its projectile speed by 50% in the process. Regardless of whether or not the trajectory was altered, Redshift will travel a total of 1100 units or until it hits an enemy. 1200 (1800 if Redirected) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} | , and the reduced slow from . **''Redshift'' cannot critically strike. **''Redshift'' will not affect structures. **''Redshift's'' damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or misses. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Redshift's'' projectile is consumed if it makes contact with Blueshift's spark. }} }} Whenever Seles deals spell damage, she gains bonus Movement Speed that decays over 2 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, Seles's basic attacks reduce Asterism's cooldown by 1 second. |description3 = Seles's next basic attack within the next 10 seconds deals additional magic damage. Asterism resets Seles's basic attack timer when cast. |leveling = % |leveling3 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | , , , or misses. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Asterism's bonus damage. ** The bonus damage will not trigger on structures. ** The enhanced attack can not be . ** Asterism's damage will not be mitigated if Seles's attack is or . ** Asterism's empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Asterism has no cast time and does not interrupt Seles's previous orders. * Asterism will reset Seles's attack timer on cast. * Asterism's damage will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one attack. }} }} Seles conjures a blue spark of celestial energy at target location after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within 200 range. The spark then persists at that location for 3 seconds. |description2 = The spark detonates if Redshift collides with it, dealing additional magic damage to enemies within 250 range and slowing them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Seles triggers a supernova at target location for 5 seconds. The supernova deals magic damage per half second to enemies, and its blast radius gradually increases in size over the duration. |description2 = Enemies within range of Supernova are slowed by 1% per . 350 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} Lore ''- Lumine Consortium Observational Records - Subject DRT1: Seles -'' *''- Ten Years Ago -'' We, the Lumine Consortium, are a gathering of lesser celestial deities charged with overseeing the sanctity of worlds. We are, however, forbidden from interfering or making our presence known directly. Instead, we must send emissaries, children of our own creation, to these worlds to defend the peace in our stead. One such world, Runeterra, has recently been host to a strange phenomenon they know as "the Void". We Lumines do not know the true nature of this Void or what it seeks, but we do understand that this problem must be dealt with posthaste. So we prepared a new celestial child, our envoy that would one day defend Runeterra from what could be a great and terrifying menace. It is important that our child grow up in Runeterra from a young age, so that she would become attached to the world and have personal cause to defend it when the time comes. We sent our child, aboard a falling star down to the surface of Runeterra. The star appears to have landed in a nation known as Ionia, and the natives have recovered her safely. She now rests soundly in one of the nation's ceremonial temples, the people abuzz with news of this strange and fascinating occurrence. They have opted to name her Seles, and so we shall as well. *''- Growing Up -'' Seles seems to have grown up to be quite the wild child, as the humans might say. She is full of energy, always using her Lumine-born powers to wreak all manner of playful mischief. The citizenry of Ionia seems to take it all in stride, however, having recognized this child as a gift from the heavens. A recognition not too far off from the truth, ironically. Seles has honed her powers magnificently. During her training sessions, we would subliminally aid her in harnessing her abilities, while allowing her some freedom in how she expresses them. She has taken a liking to creating energy sparks, including firing them from her fingertips like those "guns" that some of the humans we've seen have used. We shall continue to monitor Seles's development, as well as the growing threat that is the Void. *''- The Present Day and the League of Legends -'' It has come to our attention that many of the Void's more notorious spawns have found their way, coerced or otherwise, into a sort of political-gladiatorial ring known as the League of Legends. Seles has heard much about the League already from the Ionians and harbored a secret desire to participate for herself. '' ''Knowing that Seles must be allowed to participate in the League, to hone her abilities against those born of the Void, we devised a plan to coerce the Ionians into letting her enter without revealing ourselves directly. One of our own took temporary possession of young Seles to relay a message, a message from the heavens above that brought the girl to them. "There is great danger coming to your world of Runeterra. It is for this reason that it is crucial for Seles to participate in the League of Legends. Her skills must be honed further, lest your world be lost. Do not fret for her safety, for we will be watching over her." In awe at the proclamation before them, Seles's caretakers have decided to allow her to enter the League. As well it should be, for the Void grows stronger with each passing day. We of the Lumine Consortium have not yet failed to save a world despite our heavy restrictions. Runeterra will not be the first to fall under our watch. This, we swear. Quotes ''- Champion Select -'' *"Nice to meet you, Summoner!" ''- Attacking -'' *"C'mon, let's fight!" *"Bam!" *"So bright!" *"So colorful!" *"Left! Right!" *"Red! Blue!" *"Haha, this is fun!" ''- Movement -'' *"Fly away~" *"Right-o, Summoner!" *"Let's go this way!" *"Everything's a-ok!" *"Whatever you say, Summoner!" *"Loud and clear!" *"We can win this one!" ''- Firing Redshift -'' *"Eat this!" *"Red of the dawn!" ''- Conjuring Blueshift -'' *"Here's a present!" *"Blue of the dusk!" ''- Detonating Blueshift -'' *"Kaboom!" *"Detonation!" ''- Starting Supernova -'' *"The end of a star is the end of you!" *"Stick around for the finale!" ''- Taunt -'' *"Star light, star bright, I'm gonna win tonight!" *"After this, you'll be the one seeing stars!" ''- Taunting Enemy Zed, Syndra, Singed, or Warwick -'' *"Are you one of the bad guys I was told to watch out for? Well, prepare to face justice!" ''- Joke -'' *"Someone told me I have a sunny personality. What does that mean?" *"Just a big ball of sunshine, aren't I?" ''- Joke near Karma -'' *"What goes around, comes around! Just like a comet, right?" ''- Joke near Soraka -'' *"How come you only have one horn, Miss Soraka?" ''- Joke near Akali/Shen/Kennen -'' *"Ooh, I wanna be a ninja too! Can I, can I?" ''- Joke near Ahri -'' *"So fluffy... I just wanna cuddle up with you and take a nap..." ''- Joke near Irelia -'' *"Why do you need so many swords, Miss Irelia?" ''- Joke near Master Yi -'' *"So many eyes... Are you a bug, Mister Yi?" ''- Joke near Wukong -'' *"Can I play with your tail today, Mister Wukong?" ''- Joke near Lee Sin -'' *"I wanna kick like that too! Will you teach me?" ''- Joke near Varus -'' *"Thanks again for teaching me this 'marksman' thing, Mister Varus!" ''- Joke near Yasuo -'' *"How come I can't understand your words, Mister Yasuo?" Animations ''- Movement -'' *Seles lazily floats upright through the air, swinging her hands at her side as she floats. ''- Basic Attacks -'' *Normal: Seles fires sparks from her fingers by holding them like finger-pistols. She alternates hands as she attacks, starting with her left. Her AA projectiles are small energy bolts. Red bolts from her left hand, and blue ones from her right hand. *Critical: Seles fires with both hands at once for critical strikes. The resulting bolt is purple, naturally. This animation is also used for Asterism's empowered basic attack, if a basic attack applies it. ''- Redshift -'' *Seles fires a large red spark from her left hand. ''- Blueshift -'' *Seles raises her right hand, and a blue spark flares up at the targeted location after a brief delay. Has a circular indicator similar to ''- Asterism -'' *Seles leaves a short-lived trail of glimmering stardust behind her when she moves with the bonus Movement Speed. This also occurs with Rage and/or Furor. ''- Recall / Teleport -'' *Seles conjures a small red spark and a blue spark. The two spin around her head before converging, causing a small explosion and raining glimmering dust down over Seles. ''- Dance -'' *??? ''- Taunt -'' *1: Seles twirls around a bit, then some stardust rains down around her. *2: Seles does a comical wind-up punch. This animation is also used for her character-specific taunts. ''- Joke -'' *For her non character-specific jokes, Seles conjures a small glowing sun in her hands. ''- Special Interaction -'' *If Seles and an allied Annie idle close by each other, a special animation plays with the two of them skipping in circles, holding hands. Credits *Elphrihaim: For being a good artist and drawing concept art, also for general criticisms. *kanacho, AdaptiveCoffee, LozoLozo: For numerical critique and general awesomeness on the League forums. *ErdamonPL, Herzog de Puce, PrimusMobileVzla, Emptylord: General critique and awesomeness on the Wikia side. *Ability icons are resized versions of images found using Google image search. Credit goes to their creators. Category:Custom champions